


Bear

by CeleryWilliams



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Minato is confused, Other, Platonic Ships, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryWilliams/pseuds/CeleryWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a bear adopts a human child and Minato is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter: Kuma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hidden Prodigy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799575) by [Applepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie). 



The scent of blood struck her nose and she'd followed it, hoping for a good meal. She had lumbered towards the village. A human was dead, the thought made her snort. It was one of those big houses, this one only housed a child and the dead human. She stumbles in, the child was in front of the dead man. The child turns his head to look at the giant brown bear.

 

“Don’t eat him.”

 

She watches the child, he is sad. He is in shock, he is filled with dread. She dips her head. The child stands up and walks slowly towards her. He smells like dog, _summons_ , a voice in her mind grunts. The human part of her.

 

“Are you going to hurt me?”

 

She looks at him, the voice is violently shouting something that soon falls away to silence. The child waits for her reaction. She shakes her head solemnly.

 

“My name is Kakashi.”

 

She doesn’t really remember what happens but a few minutes later she is curled up on the floor keeping the child warm. He is shivering. She needs no introduction, she has no name.

 

“Your name is Kuma.”

 

The child names her. She huffs through her nose, _how unsightly_ , the voice says. The voice repeats her name a few times then becomes silent. The child is crying silently. She nuzzles his side, and he pats her head. They stay like that until the morning. Where humans with animal masks find them.

 

“Take the bear.”

 

She opens an eye lazily, the child is clinging to her. She swats at the humans, they back off but watch her movements. She stands and looks at the child, nudging him. He lets a soft groan fall from his lips. He stands up and jumps to sit on her back. She looks at the other humans and they escort her to their leader.

 

“Hokage-sama.”

 

The humans and the child greet. She allows the child to slide off, and sits next to him. Her ears are perked up, and she waits. The humans fall into conversation. The old people that also control the village are there, the conversation escalates to an argument, the child has his right hand gripped in her fur.

 

“He is a _child_ he cannot live alone.”

 

The leader says. The argument continues with a few words on the child’s father. The voice inside her says the father was a nice man, she looks at the child and nuzzles his cheek, he smells sad.

 

“I should’ve been able to save him…”

 

The child’s voice is faint and dead, the men do not hear him. She looks back at the men and stands. She lumbers towards the leader and the voice inside her demands she bows, so she lowers her head.

 

“Kakashi, who is this?”

 

The leader asks the child, who responds with her name. She looks at the leader deep black meeting soft, understanding brown. She silently conveys her message and turns to the child.

 

“Someone will come look after you Kakashi-kun.”

 

The leader says, she dips her head in acknowledgment. The leader looks at the child and says some comforting words. She drops her right front paw on his head, turns and walks away.

 

"Wait."


	2. Enter: Minato Namizake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuma grows attached, Minato doesn't know how to take care of a child.
> 
> Kakashi-centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight change of style, more talking.
> 
> I may or may not have slightly changed it from THP (but that was expected...I think..) hehe.

The Sandaime had assumed that the bear would move on and return to the wild. He was wrong. She continued to stay by Kakashi’s side, helping him through his grief. Now all he needed to do was find a suitable guardian. He then remembered a blond jounin, he smiled to himself and called upon his ANBU to retrieve the blond.

 

~*~

 

"Kuma, are you staying?" Kakashi asks the brown bear sitting on his couch. It nods enthusiastically.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Kakashi asks, because honestly he can't tell. Kuma looks at Kakashi and points to a painting, there is a woman and a man. Kuma points at the woman.

"So you're a girl. Huh." She nods happily. She opens her mouth and lets out a tired groan. 

"Are you tired?" Kakashi asks incredulously. She ignores him and curls up. Kakashi patters over to her and squats so he's eye level with her, she is watching him amused.

"Are you going to hibernate?" Kakashi asks, patting just above her eye. She shakes her head.

"Just a nap, I see." Kakashi says and he curls up next to her, she lets a paw drape over his side.

 

' _This is a human child_.' The voice inside her states calmly. ' _I like him, he's cute, kinda like your cubs_.' She growls and the voice shuts up. Kakashi is sound asleep when there is a knock at the door. She stands up with a small huff and picks up the sleeping child, she stands on her hind legs and awkwardly moves to the door. She opens it to reveal an adult human. 

Minato stares at the bear that had answered the door. It holds out Kakashi, and looks at him expectantly. Minato takes the child, the bear walks back inside the house. 

"Okay...What do I do with him?" 

 

~*~

 

' _This human just doesn't know how to deal with children. I can smells his stress_.' The voice says, annoyed. ' _Can you help him out a little?_ ' It continues. Kuma growls and steps towards the sleeping Kakashi. She pushes the boy back onto his bed and grasps the blanket and pulls it to his chin. 

"So...You're a bear." Minato starts awkwardly. He earns a huff.

"And, you know how to take care of Kakashi?" Another huff.

"Can you help me?" Yet another huff. He lets a sigh escape.

"That would be so helpful, thank you." Minato says, smiling softly. She sniffs at Kakashi. ' _He's hungry, get food_.' The voice says, so she gets up and walks out the door.

"Wait, where are you goi-"

 

After a few hours, Kakashi wakes up. Minato introduces himself. 

"I'm here to help." Minato says when he reaches for some cups.

"Oh, are you?" Kakashi asks, he sounds amused. Kuma's head appears in the window, in her mouth there is fish. A whole lot of fish, which she drops into the sink.

"Kuma. What?" She climbs in through the window, miraculously dodging the glass vase but stepping on the counter, leaving a wet footprint.

Kuma whines as the fish still flip around. She spears two with her claws and holds them up to Kakashi.

"You want me to eat that." Kakashi deadpans. "No." More heart-wrenching whining. 

"Can I at least cook it?" An agreeable huff.

"Thank you."

 

' _He isn't hungry any more.'_ The voice says. She huffs. ' _You have no other method of communication. That's funny_.' The voice laughs. She rolls her eyes. ' _God dammit, I forgot_.' 


	3. Enter: Sakumo's Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sakumo's funeral takes place, Pakkun makes an entrance, Kuma starts to live with Kakashi.

Kuma watches as Kakashi reads a book, he looks up at her every so often and shakes his head. She tilts her head. 

"It's a book about bears." 

She snorts and curls up so she's facing away from him.

"It says to play dead if a bear ever attacks you." He says, looking up at her. She shakes her head, and rolls her eyes.

"Hm, giving out false information is bad." Kakashi states. There is no response from the large mammal. 

 

Kuma is staring out the window.

"Do you want to go outside?" A huff of agreement.

Kakashi opens the front door, Minato is standing in front of him.

"Kakashi, when would you like to start planning the funeral?" Minato asks him gently after standing around for a while.

"Now, now would be a good time..." Kakashi trails off, his fingers curl up in Kuma's fur. She whines a little but doesn't seem to protest. 

 

* * *

 

Twenty days from then, they are finally finished with the preparations, thanks to Minato's constant visits.

The two males dressed in black, and a black curtain draped on Kuma. They stand respectfully in front of Sakumo Hatake's freshly built tombstone. The yard is completely bare, with the exception of the three. No one wanted to openly mourn the ostracized man. It seems the whole area is just for them, for the moment.

The sky is gloomy, mirroring the current mood. The clouds are threatening to cry tears of rain. The tears that Kakashi seems to be desperately holding back. 

"Are you alright?" Minato asks, looking down at the boy. Kuma glances down in concern as well. Kakashi barely reacts to Minato's voice. He is staring, unfocused, at the stone. Minato moves a step closer towards the little boy. Kakashi doesn't notice the tall blonde's presence, but then the warmth of Minato reaches him and he can't help but look up.

"It's okay to cry, you know." Minato speaks softly, soothingly. Kuma nuzzles Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes look a little wet, but they aren't crying. Kakashi thinks back to when he found his father, the blood on the floor, the walls. The copper smell. It was so unnatural. 

 

Minato glances over Kakashi's head to look at Kuma, who seems very concerned for the silver haired boy. 

"Kakashi..." Minato whispers gently, his hand rubbing lightly on the pale boy's back, his tone is pleading, fearing Kakashi would keep his emotions inside and destroy himself.

"Let it out." He orders quietly, Kakashi doesn't respond but does lean ever so slightly into the blonde's touch. Kuma watches as the boy goes back into his inner turmoil, she had realised a while back that he wasn't normal. He just didn't smell right.

 

"I-I want to be alone for a while." Kakashi says and pushes himself away. Minato looks at him with such worry, Kakashi can't help but feel a little guilty but he waves the blonde off. "I'll be fine." He sees Minato look at the bear, who shrugs.

"I will be." 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuma and Minato stand in front of Sakumo Hatake's tomb stone. They both have their heads bowed. They are both tracking Kakashi's chakra signature. They both feel the small spike of chakra. They both look up at the same time. They both agree to let him have his moments of peace, even if he's killing trees, because that's what they both assume he's doing. They both give him a few hours until they do go find him.

 

They find him sitting on the forest floor with a puppy in his lap. Kakashi's gaze locks with Minato and the puppy's with Kuma. She turns her nose up at him. Her mind snorts. ' _More cubs_.' 

"Did you find a puppy?" Minato asks, but then he notices the  _heno-heno-moheji_ on the dog's vest. 

"Is he _your_ puppy?" He corrects, slightly bewildered.

The boy and dog look at each other, a silent agreement.

 

"He's a pug." Kakashi states, Kuma snorts but otherwise remains silent.

"Woof." The pug says unconvincingly. 

Minato's eyebrows are probably past his forehead by now. 

"Is he a _summon_?" Minato asks, because of all animals, summons are the only ones that could talk. Even Kuma couldn't talk. Kakashi glares at the pug. 

"What, I  _said_ 'Woof'." The summon mutters back. 

 

"Like a human... At least  _try_." Kakashi rebuts. The pug shrugs. Kuma makes the sound of a dying cat.

"See, if I tried I'd sound like that. Brat." The summon says.

Kuma nudges Minato a little, and Minato recovers slightly. 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Fine."

Kuma snorts very loudly at the reply. 

"It just shook me up, I'm fine."

And Minato knew, he knew Kakashi was definitely not fine. He'd seen it, the way he avoided the dreaded room like the plague. The way he glanced at the wooden sliding doors. Kakashi had desperately tried to hide it, but it had shown, and Minato was pretty sure the bear knew it too.

Six year-olds were not supposed to bottle their emotions up, it just wasn't right. Then a thought occurs to Minato.

"Why are you punishing yourself?"

"I'm n-" The objection fades, Kakashi tries again, though not as confidently.

"I'm not." He whispers. The pug licks Kakashi's fingers in a way of comfort.

 

"Fine, you say you're not, so don't. Don't live at the Compound." Minato says.

"Huh?" Is the elegant answer.

"Don't live there, live with me." 

Kakashi looks over at Kuma who shrugs.

"Please." Minato asks, hopefully.

And Kakashi holds the pug tighter, and Minato hopes that means yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was closely based off Applepie's chapter of mourning. (Mostly because I'm not very good at writing funerals without some thing being resurrected and sacrificed.)


	4. Enter: Minato's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuma and Kakashi move into Minato's apartment and Pakkun gets a dog cushion (Kuma wants one too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...uh last time I introduced an inanimate object in the chapter title, so I'll do it again! Enter: Minato's Apartment Complex!
> 
> Thanks to Carrot, who constantly nags at me because I change tenses accidentally all the friggin' time, and if you see any shifts please tell me. :)

Minato owned a small unit in an apartment complex near the outskirts of the village. He had named it the  _Namikaze Complex_ which was cute and made the voice inside Kuma coo. By the time everything had been arranged with the Hokage and Kakashi moved in, both the bear and the boy had been informed about the place. (Even though the bear had been pretending to listen half the time, who could blame her she  _was_  inwardly adoring Minato's little cute ways.) Something about the retired civilians downstairs and that you could see the forest when you looked out the windows.   


 

Kuma was doing the dirty work, as usual, she had Kakashi's and her stuff harnessed to her back. She was also whining, loudly. Minato was struggling with his lock because of it. 

"Kakashi," Minato called exasperatedly, "How do you turn it off?" He asks. Kakashi looks at Kuma and takes off his bags, which ended her cries. 

"Thanks." With Kuma's wailing out of the way, Minato easily opened the door and let the two in.

Kakashi mutters a 'Sorry for intruding.' and walks in, looking around. Kuma tilts her head a little and just misses a photo frame. 

 

Minato guides the two around his little apartment, past the living room, kitchen, and down the hall. They stand in front of a closed door, Minato reaches forward and opens the door.

"Here we are." The room is mostly empty except the basic bed and wardrobe. Kuma walks right in and curls up in the centre of the room. 

"I fixed up the guest room." Minato explains, "It's a bit small but, but on the plus side my room's right on the other side to yours." He says, he continues to explain where the bathroom was and then left to allow Kakashi to unpack. Kuma had brought a basket of fish which she was eating, in probably the most disgusting way possible. Kakashi walks to the window and stares out. 

 

Kakashi wonders around Kuma and sits on his bed, thinking. Kuma finishes up the fish and opens the window, climbing out. Minato walks inside the room as soon as Kuma clears the window. 

"What do you think?" He asks the boy, while looking around for the large animal. 

"I like it. It's...homey." Kakashi replies. Minato breathes a sigh of relief. 

"That's wonderful." Minato grins. "Oh, right, here." he hands Kakashi a package.

"Okay?"

 

"It's a present. A welcoming present." Kakashi opened the gift, and stares at the pillow in his hands.

"It's a dog cushion. I thought your summon, Pakkun might need a place to sleep if he comes to visit." Kakashi turns the cushion over.

"Thank you." He says stiffly, but he's grinning. 

"Problem?" Minato asks.

"Nothing." He chuckles.

 

"Thank you." He repeats again, eyes glistening with mirth.

"You're welcome. Now finish unpacking. There's this place I've wanted to show you. It's got the best ramen in all of the Elemental Nations."

 

* * *

 

 

When Kuma comes back she sees the cushion on the floor.

' _It's a little small, but it'll work_.' The voice says and she pushes it into the centre of the room and curls up on it. 

' _They should have gotten a bigger one._ '


	5. Cue: The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minato receives a mission, the Hokage is concerned and Kuma learns the marvel of pens and pencils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while, I'm so sorry. Anyways, here it is!

The Hokage had sent for Minato, this didn't come as a surprise for Kakashi and Kuma, as Minato was still a Konoha shinobi. No matter how much Minato wanted to spend time with his friend's child. What they didn't expect was to be called to the briefing as well, actually only Kakashi was requested but Kuma came too because she could and the Hokage was nice and had those sweet things that melted in her mouth.

  
They reach the Hokage in little to no time, because Kakashi can't really get Minato to be tardy as well.  
"Minato, Kakashi, Kuma."  
"Hokage-sama" The two bows, however the animal steps forward sniffing for the dissolving treats. The old man smiles and pushed forward the bowl.

Kuma immediately starts vigorously eat the lollies. The Hokage puffs his pipe and addresses Kakashi and Minato.  
"Now, Kakashi, Minato, I know the two of you were just getting to know each other, but I'm afraid, Kakashi, I will have to pull your guardian for a mission."  
Kakashi nods slightly. "I understand." He responds. "I don't need a babysitter." He adds after a beat. 

"I'm not suggesting you do." Kakashi tilts his head in confusion, and when he did he could see Kuma with her head in the bowl running around trying to get out of the bowl. The bowl scraping the ground softly. She was also speeding up.

"I realise that I may seem too young to be alone but your worries are unfounded. I can take care of myself; it wouldn't be the first time, I've always taken care of myself when my father was away on mission in the past." He pauses as his words sunk in, he knows exactly why he was called to the tower.

"What resulted from your father's mission..." The Hokage begins gently when Kakashi had been silent for a little while.

"Yes sir." Kakashi interrupts firmly, he doesn't know what he's agreeing to, but anything to stop that sentence.

Minato twitchs discreetly, letting his arm brush against Kakashi's as a form of support. Kakashi's body loosens, though he doesn't realise it had tensed up before, giving the blond a small smile in response. While this happened The Third looked away at this obvious familial moment the two were having. He turns back a moment or two later, "I understand if you are wary missions, or Minato taking part in missions, but the chances of what had occurred and grown so unjustifiably repeating once more … Please, child, be at ease that such things won't happen to you again." He chooses his words carefully, not wanting to lie. 

Kakashi knows that the words are curved, picked because he knows that people do not change overnight, if the same choice were to fall on another shinobi, the outcome, the outcome would most likely be the same. He closes his eyes, and lets out a low breath. "I know, Hokage-sama." because Kakashi realises that Sarutobi is trying to console a six-year-old's dread. "I know." He says once more, because honestly he knows so much, too much perhaps.

He knows there's a low probability of it happening again. He knows Sarutobi is as worried for him as Minato is. He knows he was acting too odd for a six-year-old, which only feeds Minato and Sarutobi's concern for his mental health. But above all, what Kakashi also knows was that should, on the off chance, he'd somehow affected the future enough that it did lead to the result that the Hokage thought Kakashi was scared of, Kakashi's spirit would break and wither away until this second chance was nothing more than hell on earth for him. He was afraid of changing the future too much, that it turned out worse than it had been. Perhaps this stemmed from the many, many nightmares he'd had, but he was still six. 

"I know Minato is a shinobi of Konoha, and I have no reason to nor will I get in the way of his mission." Kakashi states a few mintues after his inner turmoil, the Hokage can hear the certainty in his words. "Perhaps you do," He lets the statement hang before he continues "Very well then. Minato, you will join your team to set off tomorrow oh-five-hundred sharp." He says to the blond. 

"Yes'sir" Minato replies accordingly however both adults were watching Kakashi carefully. "Kakashi, you know you are allowed in my office whenever you wish to speak to me, don't you?" the man asks. Kakashi nods and thanks him, but his fears, well they were nothing the old man should know of yet. Kakashi was sent outside while Minato was debriefed, the bear deemed busy.

 

Meanwhile Kuma had made her way into The Hokage's desk and found some pointy objects that allowed colours to form on paper. She had one in her mouth and was attempting to draw on one of the documents on his desk. The highlighter had started leaking and her paws had obvious yellow patches. She made quick work of a slightly wonky line, and recreated a fish... a badly drawn one, but hopefully she'd learn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I read The Hidden Prodigy and I really liked it, so I decided to write a fan fiction for a fan fiction... (God, that sounds dodgy.) But, I couldn't think of anything, really. So I added a bear and I really liked the idea so I wrote it. :) look 2015 is a wild year and it's fitting to have a slightly wild fic


End file.
